Confrontation
by JaneMarplePT
Summary: A confrontation with Cho helps Jane understand what he really wants, or maybe who...


Hi everyone! This hiatus is making me forget the mentalist. Is it going to end!?

I decided to write this for fun. I didn't read many spoilers concerning Marcus Pike, so I may have written something wrong about him. Who cares about him anyway!?

No copyright infringment intended.

Reviews would be appreciated...

**Confrontation**

Again.

Patrick Jane lifted his head from his beloved couch to watch more closely. Agent Pike had again found an excuse to come to their corner of the FBI bullpen in order to speak with Lisbon. This guy was starting to be a little too…insistent for Jane's sake. It was one thing to make small talk during the case that they had been working on together. But now that the case was over he still kept showing up and asking her to get coffee. Didn't they have a coffee machine in the Art Theft Division!?

Jane decided that this obvious interest was going a little too far. He understood it of course. Who could blame any healthy young male for finding Teresa Lisbon adorable and incredibly sexy!? Certainly not him.

On the first few weeks after their arrival to the FBI Jane and Lisbon had received a LOT of attention. Over time the agents' interest on the Psychic-who-had-murdered-a-serial-killer-with-his-bare-hands had worn off. The attention on Lisbon, however, had remained quite constant. The arrival of a very attractive new agent to a mostly masculine world was bound to turn some heads. And several heads still turned. Most men hadn't been very obvious in their interest, mainly because the rumor that the new agent was actually sleeping with the psychic had put them a bit off. Jane hadn't started this rumor, but he also hadn't been eager to deny it …

Marcus Pike had been different. He had shown an immediate interest in Lisbon and hadn't really bothered to hide it. Much to Jane's dismay, Lisbon, the woman who was always reluctant on being too personal on the workplace, hadn't been very discouraging. This had resulted in the present situation. The many visits and many invitations to coffee and who knew what else.

As all these thoughts crossed Jane's mind Lisbon laughed, rather loudly, to something Pike said. Jane didn't like it. This had to stop. NOW.

Very quickly, Jane got up from his couch and headed to the coffee machine next to which the conversation was taking place, his mind already forming a plan.

But before he could reach them, someone suddenly grabbed his arm. Jane was surprised to find that Cho, none other, was dragging him inside an empty office.

"My, Agent Cho, you almost scared me. Am I being arrested?". As usual Jane used humor to buy him time as he studied Cho's face. And as usual Cho's expression didn't reveal much.

"What do you think you're doing, Jane?"

"Me? I was just on my way to get some coffee…"

"Don't!"

"Don't what? Drink coffee? I heard it's good for the memory"

"You know what I'm talking about. And just, don't!"

"I don't know what you're talking about" Jane tried the dumb card again but Cho cut him off.

"You were going to get in the conversation between Pike and Lisbon and somehow screw things up. And I'm not going to let you." Jane was surprised.

"Why shouldn't I? The truth is we don't know anything about this guy. He could be a real creep"

"He's 39 years old, born in Boston. He went to college on an athletics scholarship. He was married to a nurse for 3 years and has been divorced for almost 2. No children. He moved to Austin after his divorce. He seems well liked and we know he his good at his job."

For a moment Jane couldn't hide his surprise.

"You checked him out!?"

"Of course. I don't want Lisbon to get hurt." Cho answered in a matter of fact voice, as if running a background check on a man simply because he was interested in dating your friend was the most normal thing to do.

"Me either. And I think she deserves better."

"And who's better? Are you better? A man who has been a widower for over 12 years and still wears a wedding ring? A man who not once, but several times lied to her and tricked her? ARE you better, Jane? What do you want Jane? Do you want her? Are you 12 years old or are you an adult? If you really want her what are you waiting for? And how much longer do you expect her to wait for you?"

Jane averted his eyes from Cho. He never expected such a speech from the always so quiet man.

As Jane didn't say anything Cho pressed on.

"So if you don't know, then I suggest you stop being selfish and let her live her life and perhaps find happiness."

With these words Cho left the room.

Jane just stood there alone. In the distance he looked towards Lisbon. Was Cho right? Did he need more time to decide on what he wanted? At that very moment Lisbon said goodbye to Pike and Jane saw her walking towards her desk.

Who was Jane trying to fool? Himself? Off course he wanted her! And now was the time to do something about it!

With this new resolution he left the room.


End file.
